


Friendfyre

by samyazaz



Series: Pornathon 2013 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Sex Magic, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana doesn't even look surprised when Gwen draws the curtains and slips into bed with her, doesn't ask how Gwen made it past all the other Slytherins in the common room without anyone realizing that she was very far from her own House. All Morgana does is shift to make room for Gwen. "How was Hogsmeade?"</p>
<p>"Butterbeer is amazing," Gwen declares, careful with her enunciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendfyre

Morgana doesn't even look surprised when Gwen draws the curtains and slips into bed with her, doesn't ask how Gwen made it past all the other Slytherins in the common room without anyone realizing that she was very far from her own House. All Morgana does is shift to make room for Gwen. "How was Hogsmeade?"

"Butterbeer is amazing," Gwen declares, careful with her enunciation.

Morgana turns Gwen's face toward the lamplight. "Are you _drunk_ on it? Just how many did you have?"

"Three," Gwen says proudly. Morgana just laughs. The butterbeer's warm in Gwen's veins and makes her frown. She wants to argue with Morgana that it isn't funny, but she settles for pressing against Morgana's side and distracting her with a kiss.

Morgan hums against her mouth, and the laughter fades to the sounds of their shared breathing. Gwen presses her advantage, asks, "What have you been up to, then, while the rest of us went to town?"

That Morgana was up to _something_ goes without saying. The Sorting Hat chose well for Morgana. She's Slytherin through and through, always scheming, always looking sly and pleased with herself.

She's that way now as she smiles up at the canopy. "I was practicing spells."

"Not anything you learned in class." That question, too, is hardly even worth asking. Gwen's never known Morgana when she hasn't been digging through the annals of the Hogwarts library for obscure, forgotten spells and teaching them to herself.

Morgana's grin is confirmation enough. She flips over, half sprawled across Gwen. Her loose hair falls down like a veil. Gwen wants to run her fingers through it. "Want to see?"

Gwen narrows her eyes. The butterbeer makes her suspicious. "Am I going to enjoy the show?"

"Undoubtedly. It's a variation on fiendfyre--"

"Merlin's beard!" Gwen yelps and scrambles upright. "Are you _trying_ to burn the castle down?"

Morgana shushes her quickly. "Someone's going to hear, and you'll get kicked back to your own bed." She's got her wand in her hand. There are a good number of students at Hogwarts who'd laugh themselves sick at the knowledge that she sleeps with it. People already whisper that the only thing Morgana Pendragon loves more than herself is magic.

Gwen knows that isn't true, but she bites her tongue when the others joke. They'd never understand.

"Do you trust me?"

There isn't another student in Hufflepuff who would call a Slytherin trustworthy, but Gwen doesn't hesitate, she just nods.

Morgana's eyes glitter. She gives a flick of her wand and whispers, " _Friendfyre_." Flame jumps off the tip of her wand, straight at Gwen.

Gwen wants to scream, it's instinct. But when the fire lands, it's only warm, and it seems well within Morgana's control. Gwen shivers beneath its intangible weight. It streaks tendrils across her skin, and everywhere the flames touch Gwen's skin tingles and heats.

"Oh--" Gwen gasps. The spell feels like the butterbeer does, sliding slick and languid through her veins. It makes her burn, makes her want. When she reaches for Morgana, Morgana comes easily -- but then she holds herself back, her eyes glittering and her hand outstretched as she directs the fire.

Tendrils of it curl up to lick over Gwen's breasts. Another thick rope of flame wriggles down between her thighs. She rocks down against the heat that bursts through her, biting back a sudden groan. "Morgana... Morgana, _please..._ "

Morgana smiles down at her, burning bright with satisfaction. She guides Gwen's head around with one hand spread across her cheek and kisses her, slow and languid. Gwen shudders as the fire spreads through her and bites at Morgana's lips, hoping to urge her into something more.

"You feel it, don't you? The power." Morgana's lips skim along Gwen's cheek to brush her air. "You're going to come just like this, aren't you? When I haven't even touched you."

"Yes," Gwen gasps. Morgana's grin is fierce and brilliant, like she's won something. She whispers another word and the heat bursts into an explosion that rocks through Gwen and leaves her shuddering, shaken.

"You're mine, aren't you?"

Gwen nods helplessly. She's not sure whether Morgana's talking about her or the spell. She's not sure it matters. Hufflepuffs are supposed to be fair and just, and Gwen's always been proud of her house. But for once, Gwen's found something she wants to keep for herself.

She's not sure whether she means Morgana or the spell, either. But this time, she _knows_ it doesn't matter.


End file.
